


Lost in the Water

by thePurplePea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Draco, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurplePea/pseuds/thePurplePea
Summary: How is Harry supposed to live without her? How is Draco supposed to live with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this so please be patient with me. Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Harry supposed to live without her? How was Draco supposed to live with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thinking outloud

HPOV  
She fell in love once again and I ended up standing alone in the end.  
She was perfect, every man’s dream girl, and at one point in time, when the planets had aligned perfectly, she was my girl. Now though, I was just a mistake she had once made in the past.  
I sit here still completely in love with her and she had already moved on. Hell she probably had blocked the memory of me and the memory of us completely out of her mind.  
At one point we thought about forever and now it’s over. We were never meant to last but that didn’t stop me from trying. It was like trying to catch smoke with your hands, impossible and you end up looking like a fool to all those around.  
I was her fool, and she ended up taking my heart and ripping it into a million tiny pieces that got carried away in the wind so that no matter what I did now I’d never be able to become whole once again.  
Everyone could see our relationship was toxic but I never paid them any mind. To me my friends were all insane when in reality I was the crazy one.  
So now I stand here looking into the murky brown waters of the Thames. She had always wanted to visit here. Maybe if in jumped she’d come to me one last time.  
“Harry!”  
Funny how in the books and movies this was always the point where shed appear running towards me and beg me to come back to her and live happily ever after. This was reality though, I was alone, and she is half way across the world living out her own happily ever after.  
Closing my eyes I finally let go and jumped.

They say drowning is peaceful; your body just floats, tossed along in the current. You slowly fall into a sleep so deep you’ll never wake from it again…. This is bullshit. Your lungs burn as if they were on fire searching for any oxygen at all. You don’t simply drift along; you’re violently pulled this way and that.  
I instantly regretted my decision. Not the decision to die but how. 

“Come on you idiot.”  
Was that an angel? Was I finally dead? No, when you die the pain was supposed to stop right? My chest was on fire and felt as if it was repeatedly being punched.  
“Fuck come on Harry you fucking prat wake the fuck up!” Why was my angel panicking and cursing? Where angels even allowed to curse?  
Suddenly I could feel lips against my own. Ginny’s lips had never felt this good. Even with my chest in pain I knew it must be an angel because these lips were heavenly.  
Blinking I slowly opened my eyes and noticed this wasn’t heaven and that definitely was no angel, instead leaning over me was my old school rival Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV  
Life was improving. My job was finally going somewhere in the Ministry, I was no longer seen as the son of a death eater. Now I was simply Draco. Or in Hermione’s case Mr. Malfoy, at least while we were in the office, after all the Minister of Magic should be professional.  
I was glad we had finally made amends after leaving Hogwarts she was a great friend to me and I don’t know where I’d be without her. Hell even Ron was starting to warm up to me ever since he found my ex trying to force himself on me since realizing I was a bearer. Since then I think Ron has viewed me as another sibling and while we weren’t as close as me and Hermione I know that I could now trust him with my life.  
Another thing improving with my life was the fact that the She Weasel had left the savior of the wizarding world had moved to America with her new boyfriend Dean. I wasn’t happy that she had broken Harry’s heart; yes I now referred to him as Harry though not to his face since the last time I had talked to him had been after the final battle. No I wasn’t happy Harry had gotten hurt but I was glad that bitch was now gone, she wasn’t good for him anyways.  
So here I was minding my own business walking along a portion of the Thames when I saw some idiot take a jump from the bridge. I wasn’t sure what compelled me to dive straight into the river with little to no thought, I mean yeah I’d probably jump in regardless but still I’d think of my expensive shoes first.  
The water was cold and murky and I instantly regretted not casting a water proofing charm on me before diving in. I quickly found the warm body being tossed along in the current and whosever body this was seemed small, frail, and shorter than my 6’2 self as they were dragged around in the frigid water. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should have been in chapter 2 but I was too lazy to fix it

DPOV  
I finally managed to get my arms around the tiny waist of the idiot who decided tonight would be a good night to take a swim. Pulling us both up to the shore and finally up on the back I had the chance to take a good look at the person’s face and I froze in shock. It was Harry. I didn’t have long to just sit there staring because I noticed then that his lips were turning an alarming shade of blue. I instantly fell back into the training Hermione had made every ministry worker receive in muggle CPR. While at the time I thought it was rather barbaric and useless for us to learn then I was grateful for it now. While starting on the chest compressions I suddenly felt a surge of anger go through my body, what reason could Harry possibly have to do this to himself? He was the hero every child looked up to, chased after by almost every girl and some guys as well, and he had friends and a family that loved him and do almost anything he asked of them.   
“Come on you idiot.” I yelled at his lifeless body hoping he would wake up soon so I could hex him for this.  
But he didn’t wake up. His body remained lifeless and frail under my hands.  
“Fuck come on Harry you fucking prat wake the fuck up!” I was starting to panic. What if this was the end to the savior of the wizarding world. Harry was able to survive the killing curse twice from that lunatic and now he has been defeated by a fucking river.   
Leaning down I began to give Harry breaths trying to ignore how good his chapped lips felt on mine. I felt him shift beneath me and looked up to see those green orbs looking straight at me.  
“Harry are you ok?” I asked hoping he was alert enough for me to call St Mungos or Ron and Hermione. He began to cough so I quickly turned him onto his side as half the fucking river seemed to leave his mouth. Taking this as a positive sign I sent a patronus to Hermione and Pansy telling them to come help now.


	4. Chapter 4

HPOV Chapter 4  
“What’s going on?” my voice was scratchy and dry despite the fact I am convinced I just swallowed half of the Thames. What was Malfoy doing here? I am supposed to be dead not looking up at him.  
“What do you think is going on you idiot? What do you expect to happen when you jump off a bloody bridge?” he spat at me. “You’re lucky you didn’t die!”  
“Maybe that’s what I want” I mumbled more to myself rather than to answer Malfoy’s rhetorical questions.  
“You should know by now Harry, you’re impossible to kill” Draco said with a hint of what seemed to be a smile curling his lips. The same lips that were just pressed against my own. Warm soft lips that I wished were still on me, lips I wished would travel across my entire body.  
Oh Merlin! I must be delusional from the cold. Yes, that’s the reason im thinking such strange thoughts. The only lips I should want are Ginny’s.   
Ginny, just thinking about her made the ache in my chest intensify. She’s gone. She’s moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue or just kill it now?


End file.
